


Daddy's Magical Singing Voice

by Rosalynd



Series: Single Dad Logan Sanders [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Conjoined Twins, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Logan Single Dad AU, Singing, Singing to Sleep, Single Dad AU, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, logan is a caring dad, lullaby, putting children to bed, remus and roman are conjoined twins, scared of thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Logan gently puts all of his sons to bed. Remus and Roman are 3 months old, Virgil is 3 and Patton is 4. They all experience their first thunderstorm. All of his children are afraid of the storm, but Logan is more than capable to soothe them all back to sleep.





	Daddy's Magical Singing Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed this AU after Remus was introduced! Remus and Roman are conjoined twins. They are conjoined by the side of their heads. Remus is on the right, Roman is on the left. They are the youngest.

Logan was sitting in Remus and Roman’s room. He was sitting in an armchair with those boys cradled in his arms. He reached over to a table where two bottles sat; one with a light green top and one with a pink top. 

Remus let out a cry.

“Shhh...Daddy’s got your milk…” He said with a soft, low voice as he grabbed the bottle with the green lid. Remus was always the most fussy one out of the two twins. He tended to cry more, and when he cried it would make Roman cry.

He brought the bottle up to Remus’ mouth and he immediately started drinking. “There you go...shhhh…” Remus brought his little hands up to the bottle and kicked his legs a couple times as he drank.

After a little while, Remus let out a small noise of distress, and so Logan removed the bottle from his mouth, lifted them both and gently patted his back until he released the build up of gas. He brought the bottle back to his mouth when he cradled them again and Remus continued to drink until the bottle was empty. 

Logan set the bottle down, then grabbed Roman’s bottle.

“Roman…” Logan called as he held the bottle to his face. Roman began drinking, and as he did so, he sweetly held his arms up to it and closed his eyes.

Logan loved all the little noises they made. He could hear Roman’s small cute breaths as he drank and Remus was cooing up at him. He was trying to get his attention.

“I’m feeding your brother now, Remus, you’ve had your milk.” He said with a smile.

After a few more moments, Roman turned away from the bottle. 

“Okay, Roman…” Logan whispered as he put the bottle back down.

He shifted them a little bit in his arms and wrapped their blanket further around them. Remus was looking up at him with bright eyes, moving his arms around and making little noises. Roman looked very sleepy. His eyes were half closed and his little hands were settled on his chest.

“Shhhh…” He hushed as he began to rock them gently.

Then he began to sing a lullaby in his low voice to help send them to sleep.

_ Look up at the moon, _

_ There is a person within. _

_ He’s covered in starlight, _

_ And he sings a soft tune. _

_ About how much he misses Earth, _

_ She’s billions of miles away, _

_ As he sits on his crescent throne _

_ His heavy heart might hurt _

_ But he’s the man in the moon. _

As he sang, he watched as Roman yawned and closed his eyes, and shortly after his brother followed, his eyes gently closing in response to his father’s movements and voice.

Logan felt so at peace when he was sitting in their room, just holding their sleeping forms. 

He leaned down and softly kissed the space where their two heads were fused, then whispered, “I love you.”

After a few moments of just looking at his babies sleep with a soft smile, he stood up and slowly walked towards their crib.

“Shhh…” He hushed as he lowered them gently into their crib. He then gently walked out.

His next mission was to get Patton and Virgil into bed. Virgil was 3 and Patton was 4.

He walked downstairs and saw them both playing with each other.

“Come on, Patton, Virgil!” He called as he approached them. “It’s time for bed.”

“Time for night night!” Virgil said. Logan thought he was so cute. He was learning words quite rapidly.

“Yes, Virgil, time for night night!” Logan responded as he knelt down next to them.

“Let’s go upstairs and get your pyjamas on.”

“Unicorn!” Patton cried as Logan stood. 

“Yes, you can wear those pyjamas you love with unicorns on them!”

Virgil and Patton stood up and followed their dad up the stairs and into their bedroom. He helped them get their pjs on. Patton was wearing a light blue shirt with a cute unicorn on it, and light blue pants with rainbows all over them. Virgil was wearing a purple shirt with a black cat asleep on the front and purple pants with little black hearts all over them.

“Come on Virgil, time to brush your teeth.” Logan said, beckoning his little son into the bathroom. 

Because they were still so young, he had to brush their teeth for them. He sat on the edge of the bath and lifted Virgil into his lap after he put toothpaste on his little brush.

“Daddy! No brushing teeth!” Virgil whined. Virgil didn’t really like getting his teeth brushed.

“You don’t want me to brush your teeth?” Virgil shook his head. “You need to brush your teeth so that they can remain healthy. Without your teeth, you could not eat, talk or even smile at daddy. And you know how much daddy loves your smile.”

Virgil made a pouty face.

“Come on, Virgil. Can you do this for daddy?” He said, then gritting his teeth and bearing his teeth. Virgil copied. “Good boy…” He then began brushing his little baby front teeth. He brushed in circles and made sure he was being so gentle.

“We brush in circles so we can properly clean those wonderful teeth!” He said. He slowly moved the brush to the back teeth, and back to the other side. “Can you open your mouth, Virgil? Thank you.” He then brushed the back of his top teeth and bottom teeth. “You have to brush all around them to make sure they’re clean.”

He then slowly brushed either side on his top row, then did the same with the bottom row, however when he began brushing the left side, Virgil made a disgruntled whine.

“Alright, my little button, Alright…” Logan said softly as he removed the tooth brush and put it in the sink. “We’re done.” He lifted Virgil up at the sink and encouraged him to spit.

“Well done, Virgil!” Logan said when he sat Virgil back on his lap. “Daddy is so proud of you.” He kissed his head. Then he carried him back to his and Patton’s bedroom and sat him on his bed.

“Come on Pat!” Logan said and watched as Patton climbed off his bed and followed him into the bathroom.

Logan rinsed Virgil’s brush, then grabbed Patton’s brush. He lifted Patton into his lap when he put toothpaste on it. Patton bared his teeth ready for it. 

Logan began gently brushing his teeth, then Patton lifted his hand and went to hold the brush as well.

“Do you want to hold the brush as well? Oh, well that would be a big help to daddy.” He said. “We brush in circles, don’t we Pat?” Patton nodded. “Yes!”

Soon, both Virgil and Patton were in bed. Logan decided to read a story to them before they went to sleep. He picked it from their shelf, then sat on the floor between their beds.

“This story is called, ‘The Kitty Who Got Lost In The Rain’.” 

He proceeded to slowly read about a kitty who escaped his house but then got terribly lost when it started to rain. After the kitty met some stray cats, the owner eventually found him and brought him home.

When it was done, Patton and Virgil lay down eagerly as they knew their dad would not sing his lullaby until they were lying down and ready to go to sleep. Patton was clutching his “blankie” - it was a small blue blanket with a heart in the corner. It was what he was wrapped in when he was given to the orphanage where Logan adopted him when he was 2.

Virgil was clutching a brown teddy that Logan gave him when he was only a few months old.

Then he softly sang his lullaby, and he stood up when it ended and kissed both his sons on the head.

Soon after, Logan got into his own bed and read a book.

After about 20 minutes, Logan was suddenly aware of how hard it was raining outside his window. He then heard a rumble.

“Oh dear.” Logan said. Then there was a flash and it made him jump a little. 

He went back to his book for a few minutes and as he read, the thunderstorm came closer and closer.

There was a very loud rumble, then a bright flash, then the baby monitor erupted with cries. He quickly jumped out of bed and went to their room. There was a window above their cot and the curtains were open.

“Oh, my little treasures…” Logan cried as he approached them. He saw that through their cries, they had kicked their blanket off. “Shhhh…” He hushed as he lifted them into his arms. 

He went to the armchair where he proceeded to wrap their blanket around them. Swaddling babies help them to feel safe and comforted, and Logan thought it might help them feel safe again after experiencing such a fright.

“Shhh...daddy’s got you…” He hushed as he stood back up. “You must have gotten such a fright, my darlings….” He slowly walked out of the room as he rocked them in his arms. He thought he would walk around the house as the movement might help calm them, so he began to walk down the stairs.

There was another loud rumble and Logan sighed.

“I need to bring you to a quiet room…” He thought for a moment as his babies continued to cry. “I shall bring you to daddy’s bathroom. That has no windows in it and I’m sure it will be much quieter.”

He then ascended the stairs and entered his room and walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him. He slowly sat on the floor.

“Shhh…” Logan continued as he rocked them. The thunder rumbles were muffled in the bathroom. 

After a few moments, he began to hum his lullaby to them. Upon hearing their father’s low voice, Remus and Roman both began to quieten down. Their loud cries reduced to small sobs.

He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to the place where their heads were joined and continued to hum. They calmed down a little more.

“Daddy loves you…” he whispered.

“Daddy…!” He heard from outside the door. It was Patton’s voice. He sounded scared.

Logan stood up and opened the door. Patton and Virgil were standing there. Patton was clutching his blanket, and Virgil was clutching his teddy bear.

There was suddenly a loud rumble of thunder and a bright flash. Patton squealed and both him and Virgil shot towards Logan’s legs, hugging them. 

“The bangs and flashes are scary, daddy!” Patton cried. 

Logan looked down at Remus and Roman. They had stopped crying, but they were still awake.

“Daddy is going to put your brothers to bed. Can you two go and sit on your beds and wait for daddy?”

Patton and Virgil didn’t move. “Come on, Daddy will only be a few seconds.”

Patton and Virgil slowly let go of his legs, then Logan walked towards the door and they followed. Logan pushed open their door.

“Just sit on your beds okay? I’ll be just a second.” He said as Patton and Virgil walked in.

Logan directed his attention back to Remus and Roman and headed back to their room.

“Shhhh…” He hushed as he closed the curtain in front of their window. He walked around their crib for about a minute, rocking them and hushing them,until their eyes fluttered closed.

He kissed them on their heads and gently lowered them into the crib.

He reached down and stroked Romans cheek with his finger. “Hopefully the noise and the lights won’t scare you anymore…”

When he went back to Patton and Virgil’s bedroom, he found Patton crying and hugging his blanket.

“Oh, my little kitten!” Logan said as he went up to him. “Come here!” He wrapped his arms around Patton, putting a knee on his bed. Patton strongly hugged back, sobbing into his shirt.

“Shhh...it’s okay...the bangs and the flashes can’t hurt you, I promise.” He rocked Patton slowly. He has a hand on the back of his head and one around his back. 

There was bang, and his made Patton cry out and hug him tighter. When there was a flash, Virgil jumped off his bed and joined them on Patton’s.

Logan pulled away. He put on hand on Patton’s shoulder and one hand on Virgil’s.

“Daddy will protect you.” He said. 

“Can you make it go away, daddy?” Patton asked.

Logan thought for a moment about how to respond to that. “Did you know that daddy’s singing voice has magical powers? It can drive the thunderstorm away. The noises will get quieter and quieter until you can’t hear them anymore.” Patton sniffed. Logan brought a hand to his face and wiped a tear from his cheek.

“Can you boys get into your beds and under the covers?” They nodded. Virgil clambered off Patton’s bed and into his own. They both lay down and Logan gently tucked them in.

Logan then walked around their beds and sang The Man In The Moon slowly.

There was a rumble and Patton cried out and tensed.

“Shhh…” Logan hushed as he walked over to Patton. He put his hand on Patton’s shoulder and softly stroked his arm with his thumb. He then slowly leaned down and kissed him delicately.

“Daddy’s here.” He whispered.

“There was no flash, daddy!” Virgil said. Logan looked over to Virgil.

“That means it is moving away. I told you that I have magical powers.” He looked down back to Pat, and he smiled up at his dad with wet eyes. Logan then continued singing.

Soon, Logan was sitting on Patton’s bed, stroking Patton’s hair softly as he slept soundly.

He was surprised at how frightened and distressed Patton was at the thunderstorm. He was glad he was able to make him feel safe again.

He stood up, leaned down and kissed Patton’s head. Then he walked over to Virgil’s bed, leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his head.

He softly walked out and walked back into his bedroom.

He read for about half an hour, then he felt tired, so he put his book and glasses on the nightstand and got up and turned off the light. He got into bed.

He drifted off thinking about how long would it be until Patton and Virgil figured out that his voice didn’t actually have magical powers.


End file.
